The Girls in the Masks
by chibibeanie
Summary: The Rabbit. The Cat. The Bird. Three women shrouded in mystery, known to kill those of great evil in cold blood. If your very lucky, or very unlucky, you may be able to spot them for a spilt second before they vanish in the wind. If you go to World Academy however, they'll probably end up being your teacher. Secret organization AU. Main characters are OCs. M for violence/language
1. The Rabbit, The Cat, The Bird

A/N: I'M SORRY! I know I'm supposed to be working on we're the kids of America, but I have total writers block on that story right now and this idea got glued into my head after watching a game walkthrough for Bioshock after reading a mafia fic.

Basically, three girls who are practically sisters work as teachers in a boarding school for the rich by day and kick butt assassins by night.

And who're these girls? Ma. Phil. Indo. That's who.

So without further ado, The Girls in the Masks...

* * *

The night was beautiful. The navy sky was cloudless and abundant with stars and constellations. Even the moon was larger and brighter than most days. High on a rooftop, silhouetted by the glowing full moon, was the figure of a well developed, yet petite woman with long flowing raven black hair, tied into two low, wavy pigtails.

_Maria, do you copy-_

The young woman took a deep breath and held down the button to talk into her communicator.

_Yes, I copy, are you in position Razmani?-_

_Yes, what about Kirana?-_

_I'm in position- _a third female voice cut in. The woman, Maria, smirked.

_Then let's hurry and finish our mission-_

_Right- _The other two women answered simultaneously.

Maria silently slipped on a mask that had been resting at the side of her head. The mask was pure white with a swirling red design on it, roughly the shape of a rabbit's face. She wore very light clothes that were easy to move in. A light, grey tank that hardly reached her belly button and seemed to have been torn along the bottom. She had on short black shorts on and a thick brown utility belt and knee high combat boots. A large gun was slung across her back as well as two pistols on the sides of either of her thighs, along with knives known as balisong(foldable butterfly knives), and a kampilan(fork tipped sword). There was a short spear sheathed next to the kampilan.

She pulled a small flashlight from her utility belt and held it above her head. She looked down at the street four stories below her and watched as a shadowy figure emerged from the distance. The figure seemed troubled, and clutched a briefcase very close to him as if it was his life force. There were three other, larger shadowy figures behind the smaller one, and were in a protective formation around him. As the walked into the light of a nearby streetlamp, Their features were visible to the woman on the roof. The larger figures were large, scarred, burly men who looked prepared to rip the head off of a person who dared to even look at them funny. The smaller figure was a portly middle-aged man in an expensive suit-probably designer. Using her small flashlight, Maria flashed it to the roof of the building across the street three times. On the third flash, a gunshot rang through the empty it would've had there not been a silencer on the gun used. One of the towering men fell to the ground, blood seeping from the gaping hole the bullet put through the side of his head.

Instantly, the other two men put up their guard and pulled out guns of their own, firing several rounds in the direction of where the original gunshot sounded from while the fat man screamed, but a flicker of movement notified Maria that her allies had made it off of the roof safely. Down below, Kirana shot out from the shadows, shoulder length black hair whipping around behind her, her mask on and identical in color and pattern to Maria's only in the shape of a cat's face. She had her weapon drawn, a curved sword, and stabbed it through the back of a second man, causing the portly man to yell again. Before the remaining man had a chance to react, Maria had dismounted the roof and was in front of him. She put a well placed bullet from one of her pistols between his eyes. The last of the large men fell to the ground with a thud as his life quickly drained out of him with his blood. Maria and Kirana turned on the portly man, the target of their mission. His eyes were wide and frightful, like a deer caught in headlights. The girls took a step towards him and he fled, faster than he had ever run before, clutching his briefcase as if it were going to save his soul.

The poor fool.

Before he could even make it fifteen feet from Maria and Kirana, Razmani leapt from her hiding spot in the dark alley of the building next door, large bun bouncing on the back of her head, mask pattern and color also identical to Maria's and Kirana's, only in a bird's face shape, and knocked the man from his feet, the briefcase flying from his hands. He scrambled to retrieve it, but was stopped when Kirana stepped roughly on his back and pinned him to the ground with his foot. He writhed like a worm, but couldn't escape.

"P-p-p-pl-ease! S-spare me!" The girls looked at each other, and from the man's point of view, it looked as if they were contemplating on his life. As Kirana lowered the curved blade she clutched, the man breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was spared and would dash off with the briefcase as soon as he was released and be home free.

Until he heard Maria's spear extend and stab straight through his heart through his back. Kirana raised her foot and as blood seeped through his fancy designer suit, the man made one last futile effort to reach his briefcase only a few feet away from him. It was the very last thing he saw before everything faded to black.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Maria reached down to the corpse to check his pulse and make sure he was really dead.

"Dead," She declared as she stood to her full height.

"Good," Kirana said, "He deserved it, and I'm really tired, so can we call in and end this already?"

"You're such a child Kirana," Razmani sighed. Even with her mask on, anyone could tell that Kirana's face lit up bright red.

"Sh-shut up!" She countered indignantly. Razmani just rolled her eyes and went to check the contents of the briefcase. Opening it up, there were several large stacks of money covering one half, the other by another container. Opening it up, it revealed a large bag of some sort of drug, and underneath it, medical reports of dozens of people, all killed by some unknown drug.

"Yeesh, no wonder this guy was so freaked out," Kirana exclaimed, looking through all of the money, "Look at all this cash! over $700,000! Plus this freaky drug, I'm surprised we were the first to get him." Maria looked disgusted reading the medical reports. "What an awful drug..."

Razmani nodded. "Let's contact headquarters. Kirana, grab the suitcase and let's go."

"Right,"

"Wait a minute," Both girls stopped and turned to their friend. Maria narrowed her eyes. "Do you hear that?" Kirana and Razmani looked down the street and did hear the faint sound of alarms in the distance.

"Shit! It's the police!" Razmani hissed.

"What do we do?" Kirana asked, slightly panicked.

"Grab the suitcase and move!" Maria demanded. "Razmani, contact HQ and tell them to send someone to pick us up! Let's go!" The girls raced down a nearby alleyway and as far from the sirens as possible. Scaling a wall, they jumped from roof to roof and avoided spotlights from a police helicopter flying overhead.

"Over there!" Kirana pointed to the street below where a U-Haul truck was parked behind a yellow Honda Civic with a Michigan license plate, rarely found in New York City.

Jumping from the roof, the girls raced to the back of the truck just as the door opened and a woman pulled them inside.

"How did it go?" She asked Maria, knocking on the side of the truck and signaling the driver to go.

"As always, it was an easy hit-"

"Until the Police showed up. Someone must've heard those giant guys go trigger happy on us." Kirana grumbled.

"Well, all that matters now is that the mission is over and done with and there is no evidence," Maria smiled kindly, allowing Kirana to rest on her lap. Razmani nodded and Kirana grumbled an incoherent reply.

"So," Maria asked, "how are things at HQ right now Elizabeta? Is Roderich fighting with the Director over who is superior again?"

The Hungarian woman chuckled. "When aren't they?"

"Whenever Gil's around to annoy the crap out of Roddy," Kirana mumbled from Maria's lap. The girl's chuckled, until the driver said, "Hey! The awesome me isn't annoying, Specs just has no sense of humor!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. Kirana stuck out her tongue and Razmani sighed, "Whatever you say, just pipe down so I can sleep a little. We do have school tomorrow, remember?" Hearing this, Kirana shot straight up, barely missing Maria's chin on her way up.

"What?!" She squeaked, "Since when?!" The rest of the girls stared at her dumbstruck.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeta inquired.

"Yeah, the director's been reminding us about this assignment for months, don't you remember?" Maria added looking confused.

"Probably not," Razmani smirked, "She only hears what she wants to hear."

"If that were true, then I would never have to hear your stupid voice!" Kirana retorted, sticking her tongue out. Maria and and Elizabeta sighed.

"You know, for being the oldest of the three of us, you really are immature..." Maria scolded lightly. Kirana just shrugged and went back to laying on Maria's lap muttering angrily about stupid school and Razmani.

"So why are you three going to school anyway? You're all too old to pass as students." Elizabeta pointed out. True, Maria and Razmani were both 22, Razmani being slightly older than the former, and Kirana was already 24.

"We're going to be teachers." Razmani stated bluntly. Elizabeta looked confused. Why on earth would they need to become school teachers?

"There are some children of interest at that school," Maria explained. Elizabeta cocked her head to the side. "You see, the school we're going to be teaching at is a very high class school, with children all over the world from very powerful families, and some of those families are powerful for very bad reasons," Maria finished, expression darkening. Elizabeta made a silent 'O' with her mouth, showing she understood. "Exactly. Razmani will be going in as an Algebra teacher, Kirana will be a gym teacher, and I'm going to be the school nurse,"

"I see, but I still don't really understand. Why don't we just do things the way we normally do things?"

"We still need proof. We can't go after anyone unless the Director is absolutely positive our target is guilty. It's morals you know? Ever since the incident years ago, you know?" Maria said softly. Elizabeta nodded solemnly. That incident was the reason the organization was started in the first place, everyone in the higher ups knew of the incident.

The rest of the ride was quiet and tense. Even the usually loud and obnoxious Gilbert was abnormally quiet and tense. The group entered their HQ, a building cleverly hidden in a rundown, shabby, small department store. Or rather , underneath it.

* * *

A/N: Soo, what do you think? Review please! I hope those who read my states fic aren't too pissed at me for writing this and not that story. 0w0

BTW, All of the girls outfits are the same, except Razmani wears long pants and a long sleeve turtle neck, and Kirana wears black tights and a tee shirt. Their weapons very slightly, whereas Maria's weapons are filipino and Kirana's are Indonesian. Razmani doesn't have many close range weapons because her job focuses on intelligence and shooting skills, so she has a sniper rifle and several other guns and ammunition. Kirana also doesn't have as many close range weapons as Maria does. Instead she carries around either a rocket launcher, flame-thrower, or a machine gun, those really, really big ones you need two hands to hold at your waist.

The mask designs are like the Splicer masks from Bioshock only covering the entire face to the chin, so look them up. Razmani's mask can be the bird with the long beak or the owl looking one. Just picture the one you like better.


	2. The Director and the Childish Adult

The girls and Gilbert headed to the back of the department store. On the way back, they were stopped by a bubbly blond with a green eyes and headband and cat-like smile*. Her name-tag read Delilah in curly floral print.

"Good evening, and how may I help you today?" 'Delilah' said, in her most sing-songy voice. Gilbert sighed, "Do we really have to do this Anri? The awesome me is tired,"

"Yes we do," A male voice hissed from another aisle. Stepping into view, it was a tall man with spiky blond hair, green eyes, and a scar over his right eye**. He had an irritated expression that almost made him intimidating, but the group knew better. Plus his name-tag read 'Bartholomew,' and that wasn't exactly the scariest name on earth.

"Unawesome! Can't you just move Abel so we can-"

"Do you have a good price on Belgian waffles and tulips?" Elizabeta interrupted, elbowing Gilbert in the gut to force him out of the way, to which he choked out, "Unawesome bitch!" Anri smiled goofily and Abel scowled, but led them to the back room without complaint. The group ended up at the storage room and were ushered inside, Abel and Anri closing the doors behind them. Elizabeta immediately went to the far back of the room and knocked on a cardboard box on the second shelf, fourth to the right, six times. The side of the box slid up, revealing a high tech keypad and thumbprint scanner. Elizabeta typed in the 12 digit code and placed her right thumb on the scanner. A green light flashed across it and a recorded voice said, "_Recognized, Elizabeta Hedervary, please proceed."_

The entire wall opened inward, revealing a very futuristic elevator, which everyone stepped onto. The doors closed and the elevator shot down over a dozen stories to the HQ of Maria's, Kirana's, and Razmani's organization. SWISS, The **S**ecurity **W**orkforce of **I**ntelligence and **S**pecialized **S**kills. The group continued walking to the very end of the underground complex, where the director's office was located. The director's secretary, Evelyn Bonnefoy, a pretty bespectacled blue eyed woman with long brown hair tied in a braid with a red bow decorating it***, buzzed them in, and Elizabeta walked in quietly, followed by the girls and Gilbert, who was stopped for a short moment by Evelyn to make sure he wasn't bringing in any of his little pranking devices to use on the Director.

"Be careful!" Evelyn called after them. "The Director is in a bad mood and fighting with Mr. Roderich right now!" The group nodded, aside from Gilbert who laughed, and expressed their gratitude. As soon as they got to the Director's office, they were greeted by the Director's personal secretary and little sister, Lili Zwingli.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeta, Miss Maria, Miss Kirana, Miss Razmani, and Mr. Gilbert," Lili gave a little curtsy and a smile. Everyone else replied with a chorus of halfhearted 'Good Evening's.

"Big bruder wishes to see you now," Lili gestured to the door to let the group pass, when a loud crash echoed from inside, followed by a few gunshots. Lili gasped.

"Big Bruder!"

"Director Vash!" The group charged inside, to find Roderich yelling angrily at the Director, who was reloading his shotgun. As soon as Roderich saw an entrance open up, he cursed back at the Director yelling, "You have absolutely no taste in music!" and storming off. Elizabeta followed him to find out what happened, and Gilbert followed him out, laughing at the gaping hole one of the gunshots tore off of his pants.

"Well ,what is it!?" the Director snapped at his subordinates, who stared back wide eyed. Lili walked to him.

"Bruder, please put down the gun, they are here to give their mission report."

Vash begrudgingly lowered his weapon and grumbled, "Alright..."

After a few moments of tense silence, Maria cleared her throat. "Director Vash, the mission was a success with no setbacks or interruptions, but the bodies were not retrieved by the organization, the police showed up before we were able to contact headquarters. We suspect civilians nearby heard the enemies gunfire and called the authorities."

"That's alright, but try to be quieter next time. I'm confident you left no evidence leading to you as the killers?"

"Of course, Director."

"Very good. Hand the briefcase over to Lili, and we'll take care of it from there. Regarding your next mission, you are to report to the academy at 6:00 AM sharp."

"Awwww," Kirana whined, "Do we _have_ to?" Vash narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Yes. That is all, get some rest and be ready to work tomorrow. There is a SWISS agent in training named Ravis attending that school, and you are to meet up and look out for him as well. You are dismissed."

The girls walked out, Kirana grumbling about having to go back to school.

"We had to do it once before!" She complained, "Why the hell do we have to do it again?!"

"Because it's part of our job," Razmani stated knowingly.

"Smart ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Enough!" Maria scolded before Kirana could retort. "We don't have time to be fighting like this. WE have an important job to take care of tomorrow, and I don't want to be kept up all night because you two were fighting!" The other two girls looked at Maria slightly shocked. The woman was only serious when need be, and rarely ever got angry.

"Now if you're done fighting, I'd like to be able to prepare for tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go buy some longganisa**** for breakfast tomorrow!" Maria stormed off and into the elevator going up. "Now be up and ready at five so we can all eat breakfast before we leave." She ended with a smile. Kirana and Razmani sweatdropped. She really can't stay angry for more than a few minutes can she? The other two girls stepped on the elevator with a sigh. The doors closed and they headed off to their shared apartment in the city.

Well, they went to the grocery store first, but details, details.

* * *

Peter stifled a large yawn. He had never been especially fond of going to school, he was an adult you know. But more than anything, he hated the first day of school, and this one happened to land on a Monday too. It sucked.

"Hey Peter!" Turning around, Peter saw an angular brown curl bobbing on the side of his old friend, Adriano Vargas' head.*****

"Oh hello Adriano, how are you doing?"

"Very good, actually. My big brother made me pasta today so I'm very happy!"

"I can tell. You have some sauce on your face you silly." Peter laughed. Adriano laughed too, and rubbed at his face to get the sauce off.

"Are you two goofing off already? School hasn't even started yet!" A female voice cut in. It was another of Peter's old friends and cousin, Charlie.****** Her real name was Charlotte, but she didn't think it suited her. She had light brown hair tied in a curly side ponytail with a flower in it and, like Peter and the rest of their family, had some of the largest eyebrows ever seen on a woman, not that it detracted from her appearance at all. Her eyes themselves were a lovely golden color.

"Charlie! Good morning!"

"Morning,"

"Buongiorno!"

"Have you heard the news yet?" Charlie asked.

"What news?" Both boys responded in unison.

"There are three new teachers here yea, and I heard they're pretty strange," Charlie said quietly, just in case any of the said teachers were around to hear. She wanted to keep up a good relationship with them and not be caught dissing them on the first day of school.

"New teachers? Really!?" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah, are they pretty?" Adriano asked, blushing slightly.

"Dunno. I don't even know what they're teaching." Charlie replied. Peter broke out into a wide grin. "Then we should go get them to support our Adults Only Club!" Peter started running forward excitedly. Charlie yelled at him to stop, but he only ran with more enthusiasm. "While the time is right, and my jerk big brother convinces them not to help us-oof!"

"Kya!"

"I'm terrible sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, I wasn't really paying attention." the person Peter bumped into cut him off. Peter didn't recognize her voice, and looked up to find a pretty, kind looking young woman, with large, dark, chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, and long wavy hair held back by a white headband with three white sampaguitas******* decorating one side. She wore a very light blue polo and grey pencil skirt underneath a white labcoat. A science teacher maybe?

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked, helping Peter to his feet.

"Y-yes, you?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you. Are you sure you aren't hurt? It would be terrible for you to get hurt on your very first day of school," The stranger stared at him worriedly, very concerned she had brought harm to him.

"No, no, I'm alright! I am an adult you know!"

The stranger looked slightly surprised, but smiled kindly at him, "So you are," she agreed. Peter blushed, someone had actually called him an adult!

"Maria!" An irritated female voice yelled, "Hurry up! We're running late enough as it is!"

"Coming ate!" The woman, Maria, waved Peter goodbye and rushed off towards the origin of the other voice.

"Peter!" Charlie yelled, "What the hell do you think you were doing! I told you not to run! You even knocked over that woman!"

"Charlie, Adriano,"

"Si?" Adriano asked distractedly, admiring some passing girl's figures.

"What is it now?!" Charlie demanded angrily. Peter turned around, a wide grin on his face.

"I think I just found one of the new teachers."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Like? no like?

*Belgium

**Netherlands (PS, LOLICON alert! for future reference)

***Monaco, she will be France's little cousin who cut ties with him years ago for being a pervert and other reasons you will find out eventually.

****Filipino sausage. ITS SO GOOOOD

*****Seborga, Italy and Romano's little brother

******Wy, Aussie's sister

*******Jasmines, national flower of the Philippines


End file.
